guttenplagwikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Pressespiegel/GuttenPlag Wiki im April 2011
zurück zum Pressespiegel zum GuttenPlag Wiki GuttenPlag Wiki im April 2011 01. April 2011 *'3sat:' Guttenberg - der Plagiator (neues.online.mf | S. Keppler) "Die gewachsen eher linke Netzgemeinde stürzte sich auf Guttenbergs Arbeit. Im Guttenplag Wiki zeigte sich die Intelligenz der Massen – hunderte User prüften die Arbeit auf Herz und Nieren. Nach zwei Wochen schon liess ihr Ergebnis keinen Zweifel mehr zu: Fast alles nur geklaut." *'Main Netz:' Plagiats-Jäger zerpflücken Doktorarbeit von Stoibers Tochter (Torsten Maier) "Möglicherweise wird es letzten Endes doch nicht reichen. Schon bei zu Guttenbergs Dissertation erwiesen sich die Plagiats-Jäger von 'GuttenPlag-Wiki' als äußerst treffsicher." *'Stern.de:' Hat auch Edmund Stoibers Tochter abgeschrieben? (Niels Kruse) "Nach dem Vorbild von 'GuttenPlag Wiki' ist am Montag eine Seite online gegangen, die die Doktorarbeit auf verdächtige Stellen hin untersucht." ---- 02. April 2011 *'SHINMOONGO INTERNET NEWS:' 인터넷 '공개서한'에. 독일국방장관 사퇴 "그리고 인터넷 사이트 ‘구텐플라그 위키’(GuttenPlag Wiki)를 통해 그의 논문에 대한 표절 검증이 공개적으로 이루어졌습니다. 일간 <벨트>가 주관한 인터넷 사임 촉구 서명에는 1일 사임 발표 직전까지 5만1500여명의 학자들이 동참했습니다." ---- 03. April 2011 *'Blog für wissenschaftliche Redlichkeit:' Copy-Paste-Affäre: Dritte rechtswissenschaftliche Dissertation im Visier (Blog von Stefan Weber) "Nach den bereits verifizierten Plagiatsfällen Guttenberg und Saß gibt es nun einen dritten Verdachtsfall in Deutschland: Wieder Rechtswissenschaften, wieder Zeitraum nach 2005, wieder eine Universität in der südlichen Hälfte Deutschlands, wieder ein CDU-Politiker als Verfasser, und wieder macht man sich im Wiki kollektiv auf die Plagiatssuche." (...) "Nun werden – nach meinen vorwiegend auf mein Herkunftsland Österreich bezogenen Einzelfunden und meiner empirischen Studie aus 2007 – in Deutschland Beweise öffentlich im Netz dokumentiert. Dem ist im Moment wenig hinzuzufügen, außer: Netzgemeinde, weiter so! Und: Betroffene Institutionen, Professoren und Promovierte: Schämt Euch!" ---- 04. April 2011 *'Chaos Radio': Internet hilft FBI bei Mordaufklärung (Quelle: Wikinews) "Die heutigen Möglichkeiten der Schwarmintelligenz im Internet im so genannten Zeitalter des web 2.0 hatte beispielsweise auch der Politiker Karl-Theodor Freiherr zu Guttenberg zu spüren bekommen. Nachdem ihm durch zwei Wissenschaftler vorgeworfen worden war, er habe Teile seiner Doktorarbeit wortwörtlich ohne Einhaltung der erforderlichen Zitierregeln von anderen Quellen abgeschrieben, bildeten sich im Zuge der intensiven medialen Berichterstattung und öffentlichen Diskussion im Internet Seiten wie das 'GuttenPlag Wiki' wo dessen Doktorarbeit durch eine Vielzahl von Internetnutzern akribisch nach weiteren Unregelmäßigkeiten durchsucht wurde." ---- 05. April 2011 *'Schwarzwälder Bote:' Pröfrock gibt sich zerknirscht (Dirk Herrmann) "Aufgrund eines "anonymen Hinweises" hätten nun 'Experten aus dem Umfeld des Guttenplag-Projekts' die Dissertation Pröfrocks geprüft. Der hatte seine Schrift "Energieversorgungssicherheit im Recht der Europäischen Union / Europäische Gemeinschaften" im Jahr 2007 beim Tübinger Jura-Professor Wolfgang Graf Vitzthum eingereicht." *'Twick.it:' Twick.it beim Webmontag in Köln (Markus Möller) "Vortrag vier war nicht nur der längste, sondern auch der spannendste. Tim Bartel von Wikia (übrigens Twick.it-Kritiker der allerersten Stunde) erzählte vom GuttenPlag Wiki. In einem leicht über die festgelegte Redezeit hinausragenden Vortrag präsentierte er die Hintergründe über die Online-Plattform, bei der Internet-Nutzer kollaborativ nach Plagiatsstellen in der Doktorarbeit von Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg suchten. Wer den Vortrag verpasst hat, muss nicht traurig sein. Wir haben ihn auf Video:" Anmerkung: Tim Bartel ist der Country Manager Deutschland von WIKIA. ---- 06. April 2011 *'Forschung und Lehre - Zeitschrift des Deutschen Hochschulverbandes' (Heft 04/11): Unbelehrbares Volk - Die Massenmedien, das Internet und die Bürger (Norbert Bolz) "Die Entlarvung des Plagiatsfalls Guttenberg ist eine eindrucksvolle Manifestation der Weisheit der Vielen. Tausende Netzwerker haben die Dissertation Seite um Seite auf versteckte Zitate hin analysiert, und es blieb kein Stein auf dem anderen. Es ist also keine Reklameformel der Internetkultur, wenn man sagt, dass wir heute im Zeitalter der Transparenz und Reputation leben." Auch wenn GuttenPlag - leider - nicht ausdrücklich erwähnt wird, wird der Beitrag hier dokumentiert. ---- 07. April 2011 *'Zeit online (Open Data Blog)': Influence Networks - Masse macht Einfluss (Lorenz Matzat) "Nicht nur die Nutzung des Wissens der Masse ist Programm, auch die Verbreitung über viele. Künftig soll es möglich sein, Beziehungen aus Influence Networks in die eigene Website einzubetten. OWNI hatte im vergangenen Jahr in Zusammenhang mit den Wikileaks-Veröffentlichungen bereits mit Crowdsourcingplattformen gearbeitet und Erfahrungen gesammelt. Wie wirksam sie als Basis für weitere Recherchen sein können, hat nicht zuletzt das GuttenPlag-Wiki bewiesen." ---- 09. April 2011 *'Technische Universität Chemnitz:' Einstudieren. Aufpolieren. Zelebrieren. Podiumsdiskussion mit Vertretern aus der Medienbranche zum Thema Guttenberg & GuttenPlag. Weitere Informationen auf Medientage Chemnitz *'Telepolis:' Uni Bayreuth über Guttenbergs postmoderne Doktorarbeit (Florian Rötzer) "Dass der ehemalige Verteidigungsminister vermutlich massiv und vorsätzlich abgeschrieben hatte, wenn sie überhaupt selbst von ihm 'verfasst' war, war jedem nach den Belegen von GuttenPlag Wiki klar* (...) "Befürchtet wurde, dass die Kommission der Universität Bayreuth womöglich der Versuchung erliegen könnte, es mit der Aberkennung der Promotion bewenden zu lassen" (...) "Guttenberg scheint allerdings noch immer zu keinem Zugeständnis seines Fehlverhaltens bereit zu sein, was die Angelegenheit nur noch peinlicher und kleinlicher macht. Nach der SZ sollen Anwälte des Adeligen aus der Region Bayreuth mit dem Auftrag unterwegs zu sein, die Veröffentlichung des noch nicht abgeschlossenen Gutachtens zu verhindern. Sollte dies zutreffen, so stünde Guttenberg nicht nur im Verdacht, ein Hochstapler und Betrüger zu sein, sondern mit Macht und Geld zu versuchen, eine unabhängige Untersuchung zu unterlaufen, obgleich er einst versichert hatte, dass er an der Aufklärung mitwirken werde." ---- 10. April 2011 *'SPIEGEL ONLINE': Zoff mit der Uni Bayreuth: Guttenbergs seltsamer Kampf (Ein Kommentar von Christian Stöcker) " Es ist ein höchst eigentümlicher Vorgang, der sich in diesen Tagen in Bayreuth, in München und Berlin abspielt. Es kann für niemenden, der auch nur einen flüchtigen Blick auf die gemeinschaftlich erstellte Kopier-Dokumentation Guttenplag-Wiki geworfen hat, der leiseste Zweifel darüber bestehen, dass Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg seine Doktorarbeit aus den unterschiedlichsten Quellen zusammenkopiert hat, großzügig. Noch einmal die nackten Zahlen: Dem Gemeinschaftsprojekt gründlicher Internetnutzer zufolge finden sich auf über 94 Prozent der Seiten der Dissertation Guttenbergs abgeschriebene Fragmente. Fast 64 Prozent, fast zwei Drittel des gesamten Textes bestehen demnach aus Abgeschriebenem. Dass diese Zahlen nicht erfunden sind, kann jeder selbst nachprüfen, Klick für Klick, Quelle für Quelle. Dass Guttenberg noch immer auf der Position beharrt, all das sei 'nicht bewusst' geschehen, spricht mindestens für Chuzpe." *'Stuttgarter Zeitung: 'Guttenberg kämpft um seinen Ruf, die Uni um ihren (Alexander Mäder) "Doch die Beweislage ist erdrückend: das Internetprojekt Guttenplag hat 1218 Passagen ohne Zitatangabe gezählt, die aus 135 fremden Texten stammen. Die Doktorarbeit ähnelt damit einer Collage." *'ZEIT ONLINE Blog:'Uni-Leaks dringend gesucht! Warum der Fall Guttenberg die Notwendigkeit eines Transparenzgebots demonstriert (Markus Heidmeier) "Sollten Politik und Politiker nicht bereit sein, in angemessener Transparenz zu handeln, dann wird sich die Gesellschaft der Gegenwart Einblicke, die ihr verwehrt werden, selbst verschaffen. Das GuttenPlag-Wiki hat das eindrucksvollbewiesen." ---- 11. April 2011 *'DRadio Wissen:' KT und die Frage nach der Absicht (Webschau mit Thomas Eintjes) "Zum Schluss noch ein Blick auf das GuttenPlag-Wiki, wo die Plagiate Guttenbergs zusammengetragen wurden: Im Fall Guttenberg arbeiten sie an ihrem Abschlussbericht, wofür auch noch Helfer gesucht werden. Gleichzeitig werden aber weitere Doktorarbeiten untersucht. Wir hatten in der Webschau schon darüber gesprochen, dass die Dissertation von Stoiber-Tochter Veronika Saß durchforstet wird. Der aktuelle Stand: Auf 45 Prozent der Textseiten soll es plagiierte Stellen geben. Außerdem beschäftigen sich die Macher mit der Arbeit eines baden-württembergischen CDU-Landtagsabgeordneten." *'FAZ.NET: 'Dialektik der Aufklärung (Heike Schmoll) "Nach den Recherchen des Gemeinschaftsprojekts der Internetnutzer, „Guttenplag“, finden sich auf mehr als 94 Prozent der Seiten in Guttenbergs Dissertation kopierte oder abgeschriebene Fragmente, fast 64 Prozent der Arbeit, also nahezu zwei Drittel des gesamten Textes, bestehen aus Abgeschriebenem. Angesichts dieses Befundes noch von einem Versehen zu sprechen – wie Guttenbergs Anwälte das tun – wirft nach wie vor Fragen auf." *'FINANCIAL TIMES:' Plagiatsaffäre: Guttenberg ist ein schlechter Verlierer (Kommentar von Thomas Schmoll) "Freiherr Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg versteht - wieder einmal - die Welt nicht mehr. Es ist seine Welt, eine, die sich allein um ihn zu drehen hat, in der er sich im Mittelpunkt sieht. Gerät sie aus den Fugen, ist Guttenberg, der sich eine zeitlang zurecht als Sonnengott der Union fühlen durfte, sauer. Neurdings sogar so sauer, dass er zu Rechtsmitteln greift. (...) Man kann sich im Internet auf der Seite 'GuttenPlag Wiki' ansehen, wo Guttenberg abgepinnt hat, mal direkt, mal schlecht verfremdet. Dort wird der Ex-Doktor quasi Klick für Klick bloßgestellt. Das Ergebnis derHochschule ist also nur logisch. Dass Guttenberg es nicht veröffentlicht sehen will, macht ihn zum schlechten Verlierer." *'Nürnberger Zeitung:' Auch Koch-Mehrin soll abgeschrieben haben "VroniPlag ist ein Nachfolge-Wiki zu GuttenPlag, in dem aufgezeigt wurde, wo der inzwischen zurück getretenen Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg in seiner Arbeit abgeschrieben hatte." *'slideshare.net: 'Berufsbild Journalist im Wandel Video mit Beiträgen über GuttenPlag "'Guttenplag Wiki': kollektive Rechercheleistung • Plagiatsvorwürfe werden in einem eigenen Wiki überprüft und dokumentiert (Crowdsourcing) • Im Social Web bricht eine Spottwelle über Guttenberg herein (Remix-Kultur) • Klassische Medien greifen beides auf und vertiefen es durch eigene RechrechenDienstag, 12. April 2011 Bedeutung von 'Guttenplag' für Mediennutzung • Meinungsbildung stark über das Internet: Wiki als Quelle, Blogs, Facebook • Klassische Medien und Internet ergänzten sich hier vorzüglichDienstag, 12. April 2011 „Einmalig an der Guttenberg-Affäre war, dass die Aufklärung noch nie so demokratisch war wie in diesem Fall, weil sie nicht mehr allein Journalisten vorbehalten war.“ (Nicolas Richter, stv. Ressortleiter Investigative Recherche bei der Süddeutschen Zeitung) Dienstag, 12. April 2011 *'Stern.de:' Stillgehalten ihr Professoren! (Florian Güßgen) "Das Urteil über die Guttenbergsche Arbeit ist im Grunde gefällt, der Pranger ist mit GuttenPlag-Wikivon Anbeginn der Affäre an öffentlich einsehbar gewesen. Dass hier getäuscht worden ist, ist ebenso offensichtlich wie die Erkenntnis, dass Guttenbergs Unterscheidung in 'unbewusste' oder 'bewusste' Täuschung eine hanebüchene rhetorische Nebelkerze ist. Insofern war und ist auch das Ergebnis der Untersuchung der Bayreuther Kommission vorhersehbar - nicht wegen der Voreingenommenheit ihrer Mitglieder, sondern wegen der erdrückenden Last der Beweise." *'taz.de: 'Koch-Mehrin soll plagiiert haben (Anna Lehmann) "Doch steht eine Doktorarbeit einmal als Wiki am Internet-Aufklärungs-Pranger, kann sich der Verfasser geballter Aufmerksamkeit sicher sein. Prototyp der kollektiven Plagiats-Suche war das "GuttenPlag-Wiki, auf dem ehrenamtliche Aufklärer ihre Erkenntnisse zur Doktorarbeit des ehemaligen Verteidigungsministers zusammentrugen. Mit großem Erfolg. Sie fanden bisher 1218 Fragmente aus 135 ungenannten Quellen. Guttenberg trat im Zuge der Plagiats-Affäre am 1. März von seinem Amt als Verteidigungsminister zurück." ---- 12. April 2011 *'Aktuelles:' Wissenschaftliche Arbeiten von anonymen Internet-Usern unter die Lupe genommen (Nora Weule) "Seine Wurzeln hat das intensive Suchen nah Plagiaten in den wissenschaftlichen Arbeiten bekannter Persönlichkeiten in der Aufdeckung der zum Teil abgeschriebenen Doktorarbeit Karl-Theodor zu Guttenbergs. Im sogenannten 'GuttenPlag Wiki' suchten ganze fünf Tage lang Internet-User anonym nach Plagiaten in der Abschlussarbeit des damaligen Verteidigungsministers. Sie fanden insgesamt Plagiate für rund 270 Seiten der 450 Seiten umfassenden Doktorarbeit. Nach dem Rücktritt des Ministers endete das Bestreben der Macher keineswegs, seitdem wurden sogar 1218 weitere Plagiatsfälle zusammengetragen." *'Badische Zeitung:' Wikis sammeln immer neue Plagiatsvorwürfe gegen Politiker "Als erster bekam der Ex-Bundesverteidigungsminister und Ex-Doktor-Titelträger Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg die Macht des Internets zu spüren: Auf GuttenPlag sammelten eifrige Helfer jede nur denkbare Stelle aus der Dissertation des Freiherrn, die unter Plagiatsverdacht stand. Das (vorläufige) Ende ist bekannt: Guttenberg trat von seinem Amt zurück und verabschiedete sich mit Smoke on the Water von der Bundeswehr." *'Bayerischer Rundfunk: 'Mit einer Doktorarbeit zum Absturz - Chronologie "Die Kritik wird massiver, nachdem verschiedene Medien wie die Süddeutsche Zeitung, die Frankfurter Allgemeine Zeitung und Spiegel Online weitere mit anderen Texten übereinstimmende Abschnitte entdecken. Plagiatsjäger tragen zudem in Blogs und dem Wiki GuttenPlag Fundstellen zusammen. Die Universität Bayreuth fordert zu Guttenberg auf, binnen zwei Wochen dazu Stellung zu nehmen. Am Abend trifft sich der Verteidigungsminister mit Angela Merkel (CSU) im Kanzleramt. Dabei bekundet die Kanzlerin 'volles Vertrauen' in ihren Minister." *'FAZ.NET:' Hört das Spiel denn nie mehr auf? (Uwe Ebbinghaus) "Zu diesem Zeitpunkt spaltete sich das Publikum endgültig in zwei charakteristische Gruppen. Die eine traf sich im Internet, wo sich einen Tag zuvor bereits das Wiki 'Guttenplag' formiert hatte und bekam nach dieser durchschaubaren Inszenierung, die in Zeiten von Facebook-Offenheit und Youtube-Spontaneität schon rein stilistisch polarisieren musste, erst recht Zulauf." *'FINANCIAL TIMES:' Koch-Mehrin, die Stoiber-Tochter und die Plagiatsjäger (Fabian Löhe) "Einsamer Spitzenreiter beim Abschreiben ist laut den Internetnutzern nach wie vor Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg. Laut der Webseite GuttenPlag bestehn 64 Prozent des gesamten Textes aus Abgeschriebenem. Die Internetjäger listen auf 371 von 393 Seiten Plagiatsfragmente auf. Das entspricht stolzen 94,4 Prozent." *'FOCUS ONLINE:' Plagiatsjäger im Netz machen weiter (Claudia Frickel) "Das Internet ist ein mächtiges Werkzeug – vor allem dann, wenn sich Menschen zusammenschließen, um gemeinsam ein Ziel zu verfolgen. Das zeigte sich bei der Untersuchung der Doktorarbeit des ehemaligen Verteidigungsministers Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg: Jeder Internetnutzer konnte einen Teil beitragen und beim 'GuttenPlag'-Wiki mitmachen." *'Hamburger Abendblatt:' Auf der Suche nach dem prominenten Plagiat "Es ist, als führten sie eine Strichliste: Die Plagiatsjäger wollen nach dem früheren Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg (CSU) weitere Prominente des Abschreibens bei ihren Doktorarbeiten überführen." *'Main Netz:' Plagiatsjäger zerpflücken Doktorarbeit von Stoiber-Tochter (Torsten Maier) "Möglicherweise wird es letzten Endes doch nicht reichen. Schon bei zu Guttenbergs Dissertation erwiesen sich die Plagiats-Jäger von 'GuttenPlag'-Wikials äußerst treffsicher. Unterstellt man den Machern von 'Vroni Plag Wiki' ähnliche Genauigkeit, dürfte das Doktor-Hütchen von Veronica Saß bald wieder an die Uni Konstanz zurückgehen - mitsamt dem schmucken Titel." *'RP ONLINE: 'Koch-Mehrin im Visier der Plagiatsjäger (Dana Schülbe) "Der "VroniPlag" funktioniert genauso wie das "GuttenPlag"-Wiki. Jeder Internetnutzer kann dort Fundstellen online stellen. Und die Betreiber betonen auf der Seite, dass die geleistete Arbeit nichts mit politischer Ausrichtung zu tun habe. 'Ziel ist, die wissenschaftliche Integrität eines Doktortitels in Deutschland zu sichern', heißt es dort. Ein Forum gibt es ebenfalls auf der Seite, wo auch kritische Stimmen laut werden und beantwortet werden." *'Saarbrücker Zeitung: 'Professoren der Saar-Uni können nicht jede Arbeit genau prüfen (Anke Bauer) "Dokumentiert werden die Schummeleien im Internet. Unter 'Guttenplag' oder 'Vroniplag' kann jeder sehen, in welchen Teilen der Doktorarbeiten abgeschrieben wurde. Wer das sieht, mag sich fragen, wie so etwas bei der Korrektur nicht auffallen kann." *'Stern.de:' Die Guttenberg der FDP (Carsten Heideböhmer) "Die Seite ist aus dem 'GuttenPlag-Wiki' hervorgegangen, das vor einigen Wochen den Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg zu Fall gebracht hatte." *'Tagesspiegel:' Koch-Mehrin unter Plagiatsverdacht (Tsp) "Die Seite will bereits Plagiate in der Doktorarbeit von Stoiber-Tochter Veronica Saß nachgewiesen haben. Vorbild ist offenbar die Internetseite 'GuttenPlag-Wiki', die sich mit der Dissertation von Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg beschäftigt hatte." ---- 13. April 2011 *'Berliner Umschau:' Internet-Plagiatorenjäger weisen Vorwürfe einseitiger Ermittlungen zurück "Die Initiatoren der Internet-Plattform GuttenPlag Wiki, die die Plagiate in der Doktorarbeit des ehemaligen Verteidigungsministers zusammentrugen, wehren sich gegen Vorwürfe einer einseitigen politischen Kampagne aus dem Lager der schwarz-gelben Koalition. Ziel sei vor allem, 'die wissenschaftliche Integrität eines Doktortitels in Deutschland zu sichern', betonte die Akademikergruppe gegenüber der 'Frankfurter Rundschau' (Mittwochausgabe). Dem Vorwurf, die Wiki-Macher hätten es ausschließlich auf Unions- oder FDP-Politiker abgesehen, widerspricht einer der Gründer von GuttenPlag, der sich 'PlagDoc' nennt, energisch." *'chosun.com Korea: '논문 표절, 獨 국방장관 퇴진-지성인들의 정의감을 본다 "박 사논문 475쪽 가운데 100쪽 이상이 표절이라는 의혹이 제기되고 이후 구텐베르크의 이름을 딴 '구텐플라그 위키’(GuttenPlag Wiki)가 개설돼 논문 전문에 대한 네티즌들의 철저한 시작된다. 이 사이트는 지난 1일까지 475쪽 논문 가운데 무려 300쪽에 걸쳐 크고 작은 표절이 있다는 것을 밝혀냈다는 것. 구텐베르크 장관의 모교인 바이로이트 대학은 구텐베르크 장관의 문제 논문을 취소한다고 지난달 23일 발표하였다." *'Deutschlandfunk:' Alles hat sich "abgespielt im Lichte der Öffentlichkeit" (Butz Peters im Gespräch mit Tobias Armbrüster) "Peters: Also wenn man sieht, was in der Zwischenzeit herausgekommen ist, die 'FAZ' hat geschrieben, dass er auf über 70 Prozent der Seiten abgekupfert hätte, oder in den Guttenplag reinguckt, wo gemeldet werden kann, wenn man den Verdacht hat, was dort abgeschrieben werden kann, da sind jetzt ausgemacht worden 1218 Plagiatsfragmente aus 135 Quellen auf insgesamt 393 Seiten, also wenn man dieses sieht, bewiesen ist das ja noch nicht richtig hart, aber der Bericht der Uni wäre der Beweis wohl dafür, in welchem Umfang er dort sich am fremden Eigentum anderer Menschen bedient hat, ohne das auszuweisen, also nicht nur unwissenschaftlich, sondern man kann auch sagen unseriös, hochgradig unseriös gearbeitet hat." *'derNewsticker.de:' Internet-Plagiatorenjäger weisen Vorwürfe einseitiger Ermittlungen zurück "Ziel sei vor allem, 'die wissenschaftliche Integrität eines Doktortitels in Deutschland zu sichern', betonte die Akademikergruppe gegenüber der 'Frankfurter Rundschau' (Mittwochausgabe). Dem Vorwurf, die Wiki-Macher hätten es ausschließlich auf Unions- oder FDP-Politiker abgesehen, widerspricht einer der Gründer von GuttenPlag, der sich 'PlagDoc' nennt, energisch. Es gebe sicher auch Fälle, etwa bei der SPD." *'europe online magazin: 'Internet Plagiatorenjäger weisen Vorwürfe einseitiger Ermittlungen zurück *'Meedia Topstory:' Plagiatsopfer will gegen Guttenberg klagen (Henning Ohlson) "Im Februar dieses Jahres gründete sich das sogenannte GuttenPlag Wiki, das nach Copy&Paste-Delikten des damaligen Verteidigungsministers fahndete. Es fand Plagiate auf 369 von 393 Seiten in der Dissertation. Der daraufhin entstehende öffentliche Druck zwang Guttenberg, am 1. März seinen Rücktritt von sämtlichen politischen Ämtern zu erklären." *'naanoo international online magazine:' Plagiatorenjäger weisen Vorwürfe einseitiger Ermittlungen zurück "Die Initiatoren der Internet-Plattform GuttenPlag Wiki, die die Plagiate in der Doktorarbeit des ehemaligen Verteidigungsministers zusammentrugen, wehren sich gegen Vorwürfe einer einseitigen politischen Kampagne aus dem Lager der schwarz-gelben Koalition. Ziel sei vor allem, 'die wissenschaftliche Integrität eines Doktortitels in Deutschland zu sichern', betonte die Akademikergruppe gegenüber der 'Frankfurter Rundschau' (Mittwochausgabe). Dem Vorwurf, die Wiki-Macher hätten es ausschließlich auf Unions- oder FDP-Politiker abgesehen, widerspricht einer der Gründer von GuttenPlag, der sich 'PlagDoc' nennt, energisch. Es gebe sicher auch Fälle, etwa bei der SPD. 'Über Hinweise darauf würden wir uns freuen, weil das diese Vorwürfe entkräften würde.' ... 'Wenn die Betroffenen aggressiv von einer Schmutzkampagne sprechen und sich ganz offensichtlich unehrlich verhalten, stachelt das die Rechercheure natürlich an', sagte PlagDoc der Zeitung. Das Netz sei jedoch kein Hetzmob. 'Aber es lässt sich bei klarer Faktenlage eben auch ungern belügen.'" *'nvdr Belgien:' Ontmasker knip- en plakjournalistiek" "En als de technologie het voorlopig nog laat afweten, dan is er ook Wikipedia. Oprichter Jimmy Wales lanceerde onlangs „GuttenPlag“-Wiki, een website om te achterhalen in welke mate de Duitse ex-minister Karl Theodor zu Guttenberg plagiaat pleegde in zijn thesis. Vrijwilligers vlooien zowel met behulp van software als handmatig zijn werk uit. De teller staat momenteel op 1218 plagiaatfragmenten uit 135 bronnen. Op 371 van de bijna 400 pagina’s werd plagiaat aangetroffen." *'Perfil.com, Argentinien:' Procesan por plagio ex ministro alemán "En tanto, el Copygate ocupa la primera plana de los diarios alemanes, mientras que Internet es parte de la campaña por parte de quienes lo critican. Ya fueron creadas la web wiki colaborativa 'GuttenPlag'-Wiki (El Buen Plagio) y la 'Interaktiver Guttenberg Report'" en donde centenares de alemanes estudian palabra por palabra el plagio del ex hombre fuerte del Gobierno alemán." *'Stern.de:' Die Guttenberg der FDP (Carsten Heidböhmer) "Die Seite ist aus dem „GuttenPlag“-Wiki hervorgegangen, das vor einigen Wochen den Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg zu Fall gebracht hatte." *'taz.de:' Mehr PlagWikis! "Entscheidung des Tages: Zuerst Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg, dann Stoiber-Tochter Veronika Saß, jetzt Silvana Koch-Mehrin: Eine Plagiatsaffäre jagt die andere. Wird das nicht langweilig?" *'Wirtschaft.com:' Internet-Plagiatorenjäger weisen Vorwürfe einseitiger Ermittlungen zurück "Dem Vorwurf, die Wiki-Macher hätten es ausschließlich auf Unions- oder FDP-Politiker abgesehen, widerspricht einer der Gründer von GuttenPlag, der sich “PlagDoc” nennt, energisch.Es gebe sicher auch Fälle, etwa bei der SPD. 'Über Hinweise darauf würden wir uns freuen, weil das diese Vorwürfe entkräften würde.' ... 'Wenn die Betroffenen aggressiv von einer Schmutzkampagne sprechen und sich ganz offensichtlich unehrlich verhalten, stachelt das die Rechercheure natürlich an', sagte PlagDoc der Zeitung. Das Netz sei jedoch kein Hetzmob. 'Aber es lässt sich bei klarer Faktenlage eben auch ungern belügen.'" *'ZEIT ONLINE:' Kampf um die Provinz (Philipp Wurm) "...Dann wären die Blogs für Bruchsal, was WikiLeaks für die Welt und GuttenPlag für Deutschland war: eine Internetplattform, die politische Verhältnisse verändert." ---- 14. April 2011 *'journalist online: 'Der Ex-Minister und sein Schwarm (Max Ruppert und Julius Reimert) Artikel über GuttenPlag Wiki. "Das GuttenPlag-Wiki hat gezeigt, wie die Schwarmintelligenz im Netz die Berichterstattung beeinflussen kann. Allerdings birgt der journalistische Umgang mit solchen Wikis auch Risiken, denn oft ist unklar, wer dahintersteckt. Die Auswertung einer Onlinebefragung auf den Seiten des GuttenPlag-Wikis gibt erstmals Aufschluss über den anonymen Schwarm der Plagiate-Jäger." [Kommentar Externer: Diese Arbeit geht auf Anregeung von Plagdoc zurück, an mehreren Stellen in diesem Wiki dokumentiert, was Ruppert und Reimer allerdings konsequent verschweigen. Mit wissenschaftlicher Redlichkeit hat das nichts zu tun!] [Kommentar ''ruppmax: Der Artikel und die Idee, sich aus journalistikwissenschaftlicher Perspektive mit dem Phänomen GuttenPlag zu beschäftigen, stammt von mir, dokumentiert mit meiner Mail vom 19.2.2011 an Tim Bartel, die dann an PlagDoc weitergeleitet wurde. Insofern hat PlagDoc '''nicht' die Berichterstattung von Julius Reimer und mir angeregt. Richtig ist, dass PlagDoc selbst gerne eine Online-Umfrage gemacht hätte (Mail von PlagDoc, 20.2.2011), dies jedoch aus Zeitgründen damals garnicht möglich war. Mit dieser Begründung hat er uns dann dazu angeregt, diese durchzuführen und die Ergebnisse auch ihm zur Verfügung zu stellen. Das haben wir gerne übernommen, wobei das Erstellen des Fragebogens und die Auswertung allein in unserer Verantwortung waren. Die Übergabe der Rohdaten an PlagDoc ist später erfolgt.] *'ka-news.de': Umfrageergebnis - Plagiatsjäger sollen weiter jagen (mil) "Wir wollten deshalb wissen - ist die öffentliche Jagd nach Plagiaten eine gemeine Hetzjagd oder gerechte Strafe? (...) 'Wieso Hetzjagd?', fragen 66,88 Prozent der Umfrageteilnehmer. Hätten die prominenten Doktoren vorher nicht gemogelt, müssten sie sich jetzt keine Gedanken machen, so die mehrheitliche Meinung. Etwas unfair finden 19,4 Prozent die öffentliche Suche nach Plagiaten. Es sei jedoch angebracht, dass die Schummler nun mit Konsequenzen rechnen müssen." *'Potsdamer Neueste Nachrichten:' Plag den Politiker (Albert Funk und Jost Müller-Neuhof) "Manchmal erinnert die Situation aber doch an 'Guttenplag' und die Plagiatsaffäre um den zurückgetretenen CSU-Politiker." *'sueddeutsche.de:' Die Digitallobby wird Wirklichkeit(Johannes Kuhn) "Auch der Aktivismus im deutschsprachigen Netz wird langsam erwachsen. Der Aktivistenerfolg beim Protest gegen Internetsperren oder die kollaborative Plagiatssuche im Guttenplag-Wiki zeigen das Potential." *'Tagesspiegel: 'Koch-Mehrin soll auch abgeschrieben haben "Manchmal erinnert die Situation aber doch an 'Guttenplag' und die Plagiatsaffäre um den zurückgetretenen CSU-Politiker. Mit einem Unterschied: Gaben sich die bayerischen Staatsanwälte bei ihren Ermittlungen wegen Urheberrechtsverstößen gegen Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg (CSU) trotz Strafanzeigen anfangs sehr zugeknöpft, war man bei den Heidelbergern nach den Presseberichten empfindlich geworden" ---- 15. April 2011 *'Blog für wissenschaftliche Redlichkeit:' Terrorismus im Web 2.0 oder historisches Verdienst für die Wissenschaft? (Blog von Stefan Weber): "Bald könnte jemand argumentieren, die Plag-Wiki-Aktivisten seien die Terroristen des Web 2.0: Um einen Politiker ‘abzuschießen’ (man verzeihe mir diese Metapher), müsse man nicht mehr, wie noch in den Siebzigern und Achtzigern, grausame irrationale Dinge tun. Es genüge heute die virtuelle Kriegsführung: der Barcode. Wer das so denkt, darf aber nicht vergessen, dass hier (Spitzen-)Politiker als Plagiatoren enttarnt werden: als jene, die genau das getan haben, wogegen jeder seriöse Wissenschaftler seit Jahren ankämpft. Politiker als Beitragende zu einer Textkultur ohne Hirn sind jedenfalls ein riesiges Problem, und man muss ja auch die Frage nach ihren eigenen kognitiven Kapazitäten stellen dürfen, wenn man solche Arbeiten liest" *'Deutschlandfunk:' Netztauglichkeit ist ein Kriterium für Kommunikationsfähigkeit (Jakob Augstein im Gespräch mit Christoph Heinemann) In Berlin geht heute die re:publica zu Ende - die Konferenz für die digitale Gesellschaft. Jakob Augstein, Verleger des 'Freitag', glaubt, dass sowohl Politiker als auch Journalisten in Sachen Netztauglichkeit 'noch sehr viel zu lernen haben' (...) Heinemann: Herr Augstein, Sie haben Wikileaks eben angesprochen. Man könnte noch weiter hinzuführen die Jasmin-Revolutionäre in der arabischen Welt, oder im nationalen Rahmen Gutten- und VroniPlag, das sind die Fußnotenjäger und -Sammler. Das sind insgesamt noch ungeordnete, aber durchaus ja schon erfolgreiche Versuche, der Geschichte ins Lenkrad zu greifen. Sehen Sie auch Risiken und Nebenwirkungen dieser Entwicklung? Augstein: Na ja, es gibt natürlich bei allen Neuerungen Risiken und Nebenwirkungen. Die Frage ist, ob..." *'WDR.de:' Krisenkommunikation nach dem GAU (Nina Giramita) "Es gibt drei Kriterien guter Krisenkommunikation: Das erste ist 'Echtzeit'. Das heißt: Man muss schnell auf Anwürfe Dritter reagieren und die Meinungsführerschaft übernehmen. Das haben die Energiekonzerne auch getan. Anders war es bei der Guttenberg-Affäre - da ist ja der Großteil der Aufklärungsarbeit und Kommunikation von der Webseite 'Guttenplag' übernommen worden." ---- 16. April 2011 *'Deutschlandfunk:' Digitales Logbuch: Wiki-Plag-Geister (Maximilian Schönherr) „Und wir verdanken es wieder dem Internet, dass man die alten Stellen findet, von denen abgeschrieben wurde, und wir verdanken der Wikipedia, dass man mit ihrer Technik Wiki-Plags erstellen kann, wo alle beim Aufdecken von Plagiatsdoktorarbeiten mitmachen können. Echte Plag-Geister.“ *'FAZ.NET:' Nach "KT" nun "Silvana" (Christiane Hoffmann) "Und: 'Die Frau hat einen gewissen Ruf', sagt einer der Begründer von 'Guttenplag', jener Internetplattform, auf der sich Hunderte an der Suche nach Plagiaten in der Dissertation des früheren Verteidigungsministers beteiligten." ---- 19. April 2011 *'Deutschlandfunk:' Digitales Vollbad - Über den Nutzen und Schaden des Internetzes (Andreas Haderlein im Gespräch mit Burkhard Müller-Ullrich) „Die Studie des von Matthias Horx gegründeten Zukunftsinstituts ‚Schlüsseltrends des digitalen Wandels‘ zeigt gute und schlechte Trends. Für Mitautor Andreas Haderlein ist wichtig, dass ein Kollektiv wie bei der Guttenberg-Affäre eine entscheidende Rolle spielen kann.“ „''Müller-Ullrich: Gehört auch die ganze Schwarmintelligenz dazu und vielleicht auch das Phänomen Guttenplag, wo also alle aufgefordert waren zu melden, was sie noch bei Guttenbergs Doktorarbeit an faulen Stellen fanden? 'Haderlein:' Das ist richtig, und genau darum geht es auch, wo sozusagen ein Kollektiv von mehr oder minder aktiv beteiligten Menschen herangezogen wird oder genutzt wird, um Lösungen herbeizuführen, Fehler zu finden, und GuttenPlag Wiki - ist natürlich ein schönes Beispiel und es kam auch genau zur richtigen Zeit, nämlich als ich in der Schlussphase dieser Studie war, und das musste ich dann natürlich auch noch mit reinnehmen.“ *'SPIEGEL ONLINE:' Koch-Mehrin soll seitenweise abgeschrieben haben (Oliver Tenkamp) "Plagiate seien über die gesamte Dissertation verteilt. Das lasse darauf schließen, 'dass die Textübernahmen kein Versehen waren, sondern bewusst getätigt wurden', heißt es bei VroniPlag Wiki, jener Seite, über die sich die anonymen Plagiatsjäger organisieren. Dort präsentieren sie die Ergebnisse - wie im Fall Guttenberg im GuttenPlag Wiki - auch als Strichcode, der auf einen Blick zeigt, wie umfangreich die Fundstellen sind. 'Bis zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt wurden auf 56 von 201 Textseiten (...) Plagiatsstellen dokumentiert', heißt es dort." ---- 20. April 2011 *'DRadio Wissen:' Neues von der Plagiatsfront (Michael Gessat) "Eine Doktorarbeit auf Plagiate überprüfen – das wäre eigentlich die Aufgabe der Professoren und Gutachter, die die jeweilige Promotion betreuen. Seit der Affäre um Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg ist die akademische Fleißaufgabe schon ein wenig zum 'Volkssport' im Internet geworden. Wir erinnern uns: Im Wiki 'Guttenplag' hatten unzählige namenlose Mitarbeiter in ein paar Tagen geschafft, wozu eine Einzelperson Wochen und Monate gebraucht hätte; und die säuberlich dokumentierte Auflistung im Netz, für jedermann jederzeit zu erreichen, ließ anschließend keinerlei Zweifel am Umfang und an der Art der Plagiate mehr zu." *'FINANCIAL TIMES:' Plagiatsjäger bezichtigen Koch-Mehrin der Täuschung "Die Internet-Plattform 'GuttenPlag' hatte mit ihren Untersuchungen erheblich zum Sturz des damaligen Verteidigungsministers Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg (CSU) beigetragen. Ihm wurde der Doktortitel inzwischen von der Universität Bayreuth aberkannt. Guttenberg gab Anfang März unter starkem öffentlichen Druck alle politischen Ämter auf." *'news.de:' Den Vielleicht-Doktoren auf die Finger schauen (Annika Einsle) "Ganz Deutschland war Anfang des Jahres in Aufruhr geraten als bekannt wurde, dass Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg (CSU) seine Doktorarbeit gefälscht haben soll. Eigene Communities(direkter Link zu GuttenPlag) gründeten sich im Internet, um den Anschuldigungen auf den Grund zu gehen. Doch der Ansturm auf die Doktorarbeit in den Bibliotheken blieb bisher weitestgehend aus." *'ShortNews:' Meist arbeiten sie anonym, doch was treibt sie an? "Nachdem sich anonyme Plagiatsjäger bereits im Internet auf der Seite 'GuttenPlag Wiki' formiert hatten, findet man die meisten von Ihnen im Moment auf der Seite 'VroniPlag Wiki', wo sie munter nach kopierten Stellen in der Doktorarbeit von Veronica Saß suchen. Manchmal nächtelang." *'SPIEGEL ONLINE: Der Schwarm bin ich (Oliver Trenkamp) "Bei Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg war es noch ein einzelner Wissenschaftler, der die Affäre lostrat: der Jurist Andreas Fischer-Lescano. Erst danach gingen im Netz anonyme Plagiatsjäger daran, die Doktorarbeit des damaligen Verteidigungsministers zu überprüfen. Organisiert über die Seite 'GuttenPlag Wiki' sammelten und dokumentierten sie plagiierte Textstellen in einem enormen Tempo." *'''taz.de: Jäger der verlorenen Zitate (A. Lehmann und F. Valin) "Der Initiator des GuttenplagWikis, PlagDoc, antwortete einst auf die Frage, warum er auf seiner Anonymität beharre, er selbst schreibe gerade an seiner Doktorarbeit und wolle im Wissenschaftsbetrieb arbeiten und da kommt es nicht gut an, wenn man als Nestbeschmutzer gilt. Das mag für viele ein Motiv gewesen sein: Einer Online-Umfrage auf dem GuttenPlag Wiki zufolge haben über 60 Prozent der aktiven Nutzer des Guttenplag-Wikis ein Studium abgeschlossen, beinahe zwanzig Prozent haben selbst promoviert. Im Schnitt sind die 1034 Befragten 38 Jahre alt und zu 82 Prozent männlich. Zum Zeitpunkt der Umfrage hatte die Suche nach Plagiaten in der Doktorarbeit des damaligen Verteidigungsministers einen Höhepunkt erreicht. Inzwischen tummeln sich einstige Guttenplagger in einem anderen Wiki: VroniPlag." *'Technik Blog:' Der Wiki-Trend (Ansgar) "Der neuste Fall von (Dr.) Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg löste auch heftige Diskussionen aus. Bekannt geworden war dies zwar nicht durch ein Wiki, jedoch wurde direkt nach der Veröffentlichung des angeblich gefälschten Dr.-Titels ein Wiki gegründet, wo User Textstellen aus der Doktor-Arbeit Guttenbergs, die kopiert wurden aus Büchern, reinschreiben. Das ganze nennt sich GuttenPlag Wiki (http://de.guttenplag.wikia.com/wiki/Plagiate). Im Internet gibt es natürlich noch viel mehr Wikis und die Anzahl der Wikis steigt Täglich, weil man gemerkt hat, dass man mit einem Wiki durchaus erfolgreich sein kann und, dass Wikis in der Bevölkerung im Moment sehr beliebt sind." ---- 21. April 2011 *'SPIEGEL ONLINE international:' Web-Based Plagiarism Hunters Have Politicians Nervous (Oliver Trenkamp) "The project is a spinoff from a similar platform, called GuttenPlag, which brought down Guttenberg." *'SPIEGEL ONLINE: 'Wie Schummler und Frisierer der Wissenschaft helfen "Der Plagiatsfall Guttenberg schien in vielerlei Hinsicht beispiellos: Die große Geschwindigkeit bei Aufklärung und Sanktionierung, die unvorhergesehene öffentlich betriebene Aufarbeitung im Guttenplag Wiki, das ungeheuerliche Ausmaß des Plagiats - und schließlich Guttenbergs beharrliches Leugnen und die enge Verquickung von Wissenschaft und hoher Politik in seiner Person." *'WELT ONLINE: 'Dr.plag Silvana Koch-Mehrin (Daniel Friedrich Sturm) "Anonyme, nicht unumstrittene Internetnutzer untersuchen immer mehr wissenschaftliche Arbeiten. Beim früheren Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg war es GuttenPlag Wiki, bei Edmund Stoibers Tochter Veronica Saß und Koch-Mehrin eben VroniPlag." ---- 22. April 2011 *'teltarif.de:' Studie: So verändert das Internet unser Leben (Björn Brodersen) "Das Beispiel der kollaborativen Plagiatsdokumentations-Plattform Guttenplag verdeutliche zum Beispiel, dass neben der Weitergabe von Trends und Moden auch politischen Meinungen und Empörungen viel schneller Gehör verschafft werden kann und somit Veränderungen in politischen Strukturen ermöglicht werden." ---- 25. April 2011 *'Bayerischer Rundfunk online:' Guttenberg: Der Tag des geistigen Eigentums Filmbericht (auch über GuttenPlag). ---- 26. April 2011 *'DW-WORLD.de: 'Cuál es la condena por robar una idea? (Mirra Banchón) "En defensa de las ideas se echa mano también a iniciativas como http://de.guttenplag.wikia.com, que permite a colaboradores espontáneos pegar fragmentos de la tesis del ministro Guttenberg. Y existen también ramos, como el de la asociación de diarios alemanes, que exigen leyes que restrinjan el acceso gratuito a contenidos periodísticos." ---- 27. April 2011 *'Main-Netz:' Vernichtendes Ergebnis der Guttenberg-Plagiats-Jäger (Torsten Maier) „Auf 371 von 393 Seiten (rund 94 Prozent) haben die GuttenPlag-Wiki-Macher Plagiate entdeckt und belegt (Stand 3. April, 11.55 Uhr). Detailiert dokumentieren und visualisieren (der interaktive Überblick) sie alle bisher gefundenen Plagiate. Noch lässt der Abschlussbericht zwar auf sich warten, aber bereits in ihrem Zwischenbericht zum Rücktritt von zu Guttenberg urteilten die Plagiats-Jäger: ‚Die zahlreichen textuellen Anpassungen der Plagiate, die Tatsache, dass die Plagiate über die ganze Dissertation hinweg zu finden sind, und die Tatsache, dass selbst die Einleitung kopiert wurde, lassen darauf schließen, dass diese Plagiate kein Versehen waren, sondern bewusst getätigt wurden‘.“ ---- 28. April 2011 *'suite101.de:' Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg antwortet in letzter Minute (Ruth Weitz) "Die Plagiatsjäger von GuttenPlag Wiki hatten zwischenzeitlich weiter recherchiert und waren zu einem vernichtenden Ergebnis gekommen. Wie main-netz.de am 27. April 2011 schreibt, haben sie belegt, dass Guttenberg in seiner Doktorarbeit auf insgesamt 371 Seiten abgeschrieben und die Quellen nicht benannt hat. Insgesamt umfasst seine Dissertation 393 Seiten. Konkret heißt das, dass 94 Prozent seiner Dissertation abgeschrieben sind, ohne dass eine Quelle benannt wurde. Die gesammelten Daten können im interaktiven Guttenberg-Report abgerufen werden." *'WELT ONLINE:' Über Ideen: Rudelintelligenz (Sebastian Turner) "Der Schwarm hat es vom Liebesgedicht auf direktem Weg zum Internetphänomen gebracht. Von Schwarm ist die Rede, wenn Hunderte und mehr Menschen im Netz virtuell zusammentreffen. Entsteht dabei ein gemeinsames, aktuelles Lexikon wie Wikipedia, dann ist der Ausdruck Schwarmintelligenz gar nicht dumm gewählt. Wenn sich geballte Intelligenz über Texte hermacht, dann ist schon in Tagen vollbracht, was wissenschaftliche Kommissionen nicht in Monaten schaffen. Allerdings scheint der Ausdruck Rudelintelligenz besser gewählt, zumindest fühlen sich die Betroffenen weniger umschwärmt und mehr gejagt, wie zu Guttenberg, Tochter Stoiber und die Europaabgeordnete Koch-Mehrin bestätigen dürften." ---- 29. April 2011 *'förderland:' Start-ups international "Greenleaks, das mit Greenpeace-Unterstützung gestartet ist, veröffentlicht Umweltsauereien, das Guttenplag-Wiki brachte den Verteidigungsminister zu Fall und sorgte dafür, dass öffentliche Personen von ihrer nachlässigen Vergangenheit eingeholt werden. Ähnlich wie die Presse gibt es inzwischen eine 5.Gewalt, nämlich die kritische Öffentlichkeit im Netz. Ein aufmerksamer Gründer erkennt hier schnell seine Chance und entwickelt Konzepte, die auf dieser neuen Gegebenheit beruhen." ---- Kategorie:Pressespiegel